


Sunrise

by hika_chan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boners, England mentioned, F/M, Morning Sex, Sex in a Motel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hika_chan/pseuds/hika_chan
Summary: Alfred and reader makes love in the early hours of the morning.





	Sunrise

(Name) yawned softly, shifting under the light sheets. The small bed accommodated the two lovers well, but she much preferred Alfred's body pressed up against hers, very, very bare. (Name) felt the warmth from Alfred trapped in the sheets and the morning sun on them as it threatened to bring day. It filtered through the curtains and showered them in a white glow. Because of this she grunted and buried her face further into the pillow. Moments later, a hand moved up her naked body from her waist almost teasingly, stopping a bit too close to her chest. That was her wake up call.

(Name) smiled, looking up to meet sleepy blue eyes. The sun lit up his youthful face and turned his hair to gold. That same hair had been tousled from last night. It made (Name) smile. Her hand cupped his cheek and she placed a kiss on his lips. "Morning, handsome."

Those same eyes closed again, consumed by sleep. "Mornin'," he muttered.  
(Name) laid down for a few more minutes, not wanting to rise so soon. She checked the clock on the nightstand to find that it was seven. The girl grunted and finally rose from the bed, rubbing her eye. Alfred cracked an eye open and also sat up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She giggled softly.

"Boner, huh?" (Name) asked jokingly. Her laugh grew when Alfred huffed. "Not my fault, babe."  
The two settled down with a comfortable silence. He scanned the motel room, his hand on her thigh. The room was quite small with only a single bed, bath, table and tv. On the table was where (Name) hastily threw her luggage and the rest of her clothes last night, before they proceeded to do some questionable acts. His gaze fell from the room to where his hand was, gaze trailing upwards. "How are you feeling?" questioned Alfred. (Name) shrugged.  
"My vag is fine if that's what you're asking. Don't flatter yourself." she ended with a giggle. Alfred rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Well... do you wanna...?" Alfred trailed off. She met his gaze and smiled, nodding.

They both leaned in and started with an innocent kiss. His lips were soft against hers, moving in a delicate way. He pulled away quickly, "Can we skip the foreplay? I'm really hard."  
(Name) nodded, pulling him on top of her and returning the kiss with a bit more passion and lust.

His hand rubbed at her entrance, feeling the wetness on his fingers, that made him smirk. Wasting no time, Alfred pumped himself quickly then kissed (Name) as he thrust in. She moaned and clenched around him. The pleasure ran through her body and made her sweat, toss her head back and grunt with each thrust. Alfred's body rocked with hers in a passionate dance, a connection between two souls. Their moist bodies glistened in the light, illuminating Alfred's strong figure hovering above (Name). The wetness made it easier for him to thrust in at a much faster pace, clutching on to the sheets and panting. With every sinful snap of his hips, (Name) moaned and the bed squeaked. She could feel his body tense up and she knew he was close. A few more seconds of the passion and they released with a shout. Alfred panted for a bit before rolling off of (Name). They caught their breaths for a little bit.

He watched as she stood, liquid leaking down her thighs and walked into the single bathroom. Alfred ran a hand through his hair and stretched, then paced to the bathroom to catch a shower with her. After the both of them were clean and looking a bit more respectable, they left the motel for breakfast in a fast food restaurant parking lot.

As far as Arthur was concerned, her business trip went great.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy pride month, yay first story that's a lemon! Am I proud I managed to publish something? Hell yeah. Did I achieve my full potential tho? F u c k  n o


End file.
